


The Ramblings of Steve Rogers (An Accompanying Fic)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Not Without You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accompanying fic, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pictures, Road Trip, Spoilers, Stucky - Freeform, Trying something new, post cards, steve misses bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "All I need is for you to come back.If you come back, everything will be fixed.  Everything can be the way that it's supposed to be.If you just come back, I can too.  But without you, I'm not here.  I'm not me."-Spoilers to MCU films-Language and other mature content-An accompanying journal fic to "Not Without You" Canon-Divergence Fix-it-Fic-A story told purely through pictures (trying something new)***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Not Without You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829317
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	2. Hope You Don't Mind




	3. All I Need, All I Want




	4. Who Am I Supposed to Blame?




	5. A God Damn Superhero




	6. If Only




	7. For a Moment, I Forgot




	8. Wherever You Are




End file.
